


Кофе?..

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018, Keishiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: От катка до дома Милы — полчаса пешком. Так мало.





	Кофе?..

Когда Мила, приняв душ и переодевшись, вышла из раздевалки, её уже ждали.

— Ты чего так долго? — упрекнул Юра, убирая в карман телефон. — Марафет наводила, что ли? Было бы кому смотреть.

— Кому надо, тот посмотрит, — парировала Мила. — А я тебя ждать и не заставляю.

Юра фыркнул и двинулся вперёд, к выходу из спортивного комплекса. Стоявший рядом с ним Отабек Алтын склонил голову, молча пропуская Милу перед собой.

Виноват во всём был Гоша. Он услышал, как Стас, с которым Мила окончательно и очень некрасиво разругалась на крыльце «Юбилейного», крикнул: «Ты ещё пожалеешь!» — и решил, что это угроза. Хотя Мила была уверена: жалеть ей предполагалось о том, что потеряла такого прекрасного парня. В своей прекрасности Стас был уверен на все сто процентов, равно как и в том, что это давало ему карт-бланш на измены. За которые Мила и послала его куда подальше.

Откатав показательную программу белки-истерички, Гоша назначил себя защитником Милы и после каждой тренировки провожал её до дома. Когда он объявил о том, что уезжает с друзьями в автопробег по Европе, Мила решила, что её наконец оставят в покое, потому что из их команды в городе оставался только Юра, а уговорить его провожать Милу не смог бы даже Фельцман. Но к Юре в гости как раз приехал Отабек Алтын, ещё не знакомый с Гошиными закидонами, его-то Гошан и обработал. А если кто и мог повлиять на Юру, то только Отабек.

На улице моросил дождь — слишком мелкий, чтобы доставать зонт, но противный. Мила поморщилась и натянула капюшон.

— Юр, застегни ворот, простудишься.

— Ой, иди ты, — отмахнулся тот.

Отабек молча повернул его к себе и застегнул до конца молнию олимпийки. Юра только глазами хлопнул.

«Жаль, не софткала», — умилённо подумала Мила. Отабек быстро глянул на неё, и Мила подмигнула ему. Они все любили Юрку, как младшего брата; видеть, что Отабек точно так же заботится о нём, было смешно и приятно — будто эта забота связывала их почти родственными узами.

От «Юбилейного» до дома Милы было почти полчаса пешком, и к концу пути она пожалела, что не раскрыла зонт — кофта успела намокнуть от влажной мороси.

— Наконец-то, — буркнул Юра. — Давай, помаши нам из окна, и мы пойдём.

— Может, зайдёте? — предложила Мила. — Обсохнете, а я кофе сварю. У меня турка настоящая, из Стамбула, в ней ужасно вкусно получается.

Юра комично выпучил глаза.

— Ты вообще знаешь, что значит, когда девушка вот так на кофе зовёт? Вот то самое! Оргию решила устроить, извращенка?

— Юрочка! — Мила прижала руку к груди. — Кто тебе сказал такую гадость? Ты же мне как брат! Мелкий и вредный. А «Игру престолов» тебе даже смотреть ещё рано, не то что отыгрывать!

Юра не выдержал и засмеялся. Потом вдруг ухмыльнулся, хитро глядя на Милу из-под чёлки.

— А он? — он ткнул в Отабека, который притворялся, что ничего не слышит, а если слышит, то не понимает. — Тоже брат?

На скулах Отабека затемнел румянец, доказывая, что со слухом и пониманием у того всё в порядке. Мила и его бы тут же подколола, но не поворачивался язык.

— А он — гость, — сказала она так строго, как только могла. Лицу вдруг стало жарко — от дождя? — Стыдно над гостем издеваться, тебе, кстати, тоже.

— Ой, иди уже. Мы и так промокли нафиг.

— Пока-пока.

— До свидания, — негромко сказал Отабек. 

Зайдя в квартиру, Мила подбежала к окну. Юра и Отабек стояли, задрав головы. Мила помахала им рукой и потом смотрела, как они исчезают в сквере через дорогу. Юра, кажется, о чём-то активно расспрашивал Отабека. Интересно, о чём?

Мила вздохнула и прижала ладони к щекам — те были подозрительно горячими. Ох, ну вот, нашла из-за чего загораться. Проводили тебя ради Гошиных причитаний, только и всего. А Отабек к Юре приехал, так-то ты ему вообще не сдалась.

Она вздохнула, включила свет и стянула через голову мокрую кофту. Столько дел ещё надо сделать, а она тратит время на всякие дурацкие мысли.

***

Мила всё ещё закатывала глаза всякий раз, когда Юра с Отабеком ждали её после тренировки, но сама понимала, что это только для вида. Ей нравилось. Это не Гоша, который всю дорогу жаловался то на Аню, то на погоду, то ещё на что. Юра обычно трепался о какой-нибудь ерунде: новостях, кинопремьерах, как достали соседи, как Джей-Джей Леруа заебал писать всякую херню в фейсбуке. Отабек молчал, иногда отзывался короткими фразами, когда Юра его дёргал. Но это молчание не было отстранённым — скорее, внимательным. И Мила, подшучивая над Юрой, то и дело оглядывалась на Отабека, ожидая, когда сжатые губы тронет улыбка. Ей нравилось, как Отабек улыбался. Как будто светился изнутри.

Она смотрела, как Отабек придерживает Юру, не заметившего красный свет светофора, как выворачивает голову, разглядывая какие-то картинки на его телефоне, хотя для того, чтобы идти рядом, ему пришлось сойти в грязь. И радовалась, конечно. что у Юры появился такой друг, но самую чуточку — завидовала. У неё так и не сложилось с подругами на катке, слишком тяжёлым оказалось испытание соперничеством. Есть Сара, но Сара не прилетит из другой страны лишь потому, что соскучилась. Есть Юра, Витя, Гоша, но они скорее приятели. А настоящей дружбы…

Конечно, Юра особенный. Чемпион. Самый талантливый, самый невозможный из всех. Отабек в нём это разглядел. А в ней-то что разглядывать? И всё-таки обидно было думать, что она для него — просто Юрина приятельница, с которой, конечно, следует поддерживать хорошие отношения, но только ради Юры.

А потом Юра не появился на тренировке. «Отпросился, — буркнул Яков. — Дед приехал». Казалось бы, что с того? Мила всю жизнь возвращалась домой одна. Но почему-то она почувствовала разочарование. Привыкла, что называется, к хорошему. Следовало помнить, что всё хорошее заканчивается.

***

Когда она вышла из раздевалки, её уже ждали.

— Привет. — Отабек оттолкнулся лопатками от стены и встал прямо, как солдат.

— Эм… привет. — Мила удивлённо огляделась. — А Юры же нет?

— Знаю. Я один пришёл. Идём?

«Юра прислал», — подумала Мила, но тут же засомневалась. Юра бы сам пришёл… хотя, к нему же приехал дедушка. А Отабек решил не мешать и нашёл предлог уйти. Что ж, выходит, ей повезло. Мог не вспомнить и просто отправиться гулять где-нибудь.

Они шли по всё тому же знакомому — уже обоим — пути. Отабек молчал, Мила тоже. Очень не хватало Юры с его болтовнёй, на которую можно было бы отвлечься. Мила заговорила бы первой, но не могла придумать, о чём.

— Ты, кажется, уезжаешь скоро? — наконец спросила она. И тут же отвесила себе мысленный пинок: молодец, Бабичева, сейчас он решит, что надоел тебе тут.

— Послезавтра.

Так быстро. Она не ожидала. Значит, это последняя их встреча здесь, в Питере.

— Жаль.

— Мне тоже, — сказал Отабек. — Я хотел бы провожать тебя каждый день. Но тренер не позволит задержаться.

Мила едва не споткнулась. В первый момент она подумала, что ослышалась, потом — что не так поняла. Она обернулась к Отабеку, но тот упрямо смотрел вперёд, и Мила вдруг догадалась, что ему сказать эти слова было так же тяжело, как было бы ей — просто он оказался смелее. 

— Если хочешь, я могу писать тебе в скайп, когда буду выходить, — сказала она. — Проводишь меня виртуально.

Отабек не поворачивал голову, но Мила заметила, как приподнялся уголок его губ.

— Пиши.

Они опять замолчали, но теперь это молчание не тяготило. Мила шагнула чуть в сторону и задела Отабека рукой — как будто нечаянно. Он не отстранился. Следующее прикосновение было уже с его подачи. Потом пальцы Отабека коснулись её кисти. Мила потянулась за ним, чтобы не разрывать прикосновение, и тогда Отабек взял её за руку.

Мила подозревала, что улыбается, как дура, но ничего не могла поделать. Только наклонить голову, чтобы никто не видел. И успеть увидеть, как Отабек, искоса глядя на неё, улыбается тоже. В груди было легко и щекотно, хотелось идти так час, два — целый день! Но сквер уже заканчивался. Впервые в жизни Мила пожалела о том, что живёт так близко от катка.

Когда они остановились перед подъездом, Отабек так и не отпустил её руку.

— Помашешь из окна? Чтобы я знал, что всё в порядке.

Мила кивнула.

— А ты напишешь, когда доедешь до дома? Чтобы я тоже не волновалась.

— Конечно, — серьёзно сказал Отабек и отпустил наконец её руку. Мила почувствовала разочарование, хотя чего она ждала?

— Ну, тогда пока.

— Пока.

До подъезда было восемь шагов, и на шестом она едва не передумала и не обернулась. Но гордость не позволила. Или, может быть, трусость.

***

Дома она на цыпочках подбежала к окну и, спрятавшись за занавеской, осторожно глянула вниз. Отабек стоял на асфальте. Ждал. Мила смотрела, затаившись. Если открыть окно и помахать рукой — он уйдёт. И всё. Встретятся потом на соревнованиях, сделают вид, что ничего не было. Или… может, он действительно это серьёзно говорил, что ответит, если написать в скайп? А не просто ради хорошего впечатления?

Отабек переступил с ноги на ногу, и Мила сказала себе, что надо отпустить человека. Ещё только минутку подождёт. Может, у неё сломался лифт и пришлось подниматься по лестнице. Седьмой этаж. Ну, передохнуть ещё останавливалась. Почему бы не передохнуть спортсменке…

Дверь подъезда распахнулась, выпуская свору фокстерьеров на длинных поводках и их хозяйку. Мила не успела поднять руку, как Отабек подбежал к подъезду и исчез.

— Ой, блин, — вслух сказала Мила. Дотянула.

Она обречённо отошла от окна. Отабек вроде не знает, какая у неё квартира. Или по окну вычислил? Ладно, какая разница. Она открыла дверь и выглянула на площадку как раз когда запыхавшийся Отабек, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, преодолел последний лестничный пролёт.

— Извини, — покаянно сказала Мила. — Я… отвлеклась.

— Ничего. — Отабек остановился, переводя дыхание. — Я думал, с тобой что-то случилось.

— Как видишь.

— Да. Ну… — Он провёл рукой по волосам. — Я пойду тогда?

В его голосе было столько неуверенности, что Мила поняла: не одна она толком не знает, что делать. И не одна она хочет, чтобы Отабек не уходил.

— Раз уж ты всё равно поднялся, — сказала она, безуспешно давя улыбку, — может, останешься? Я сварю кофе.


End file.
